Âmes Libérées
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Quand des âmes pures enfermées depuis longtemps se retrouvent libérées grâce à la rivière de la vie, c'est Cloud Strife qui doit gérer tout ça ... Post Advent Children - Cloud léger OOC  mais avouez que ça fait du bien de le voir un peu moins dépressif
1. Prologue

Rien.

Rien n'allait comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle n'avait pas peur pour son sort, mais plutôt pour celui des autres. Elle était enfermée avec une jeune fille dans une pièce sombre et sans fenêtres. Des bruits de pas s'élevaient dans les couloirs, près d'eux. Un mouvement contre son corps meurtrit lui arracha un rictus de souffrance. Une petite voix s'éleva, visiblement effrayée.

- Fenrir, j'ai peur …

- Tout ira bien, je te protège …

Elle serra un peu plus la jeune fille blonde tremblante contre elle, la calant entre ses bras et sa poitrine. Plus par habitude que par autre chose, Fenrir saisit son unique mèche de cheveux longue qui pendait à son côté droit et la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts fins. Ce geste était complètement inutile, mais il l'aidait à évacuer le stress qu'elle emmagasinait.

- Je veux revoir Zame ... fit-elle avec une voix faible

- écoutes, Mura, je ne sais pas quand on nous laissera sortir d'ici. Zame est en sécurité avec Masamune, ne t'en fais pas.

- Fenrir ...

Mura se mit à pleurer contre Fenrir, qui soupira: séparer des jumelles aussi fusionnelles n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Fenrir aperçu plusieurs ombres distinctes dans le rai de lumière que laissait passer la porte au niveau du sol. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur trois ombres. Fenrir ne put pas voir tout de suite à qui elle avait à faire à cause de ses yeux trop longtemps habitués à l'obscurité. Quand ils furent enfin acclimatés à la luminosité, elle vit deux silhouettes pousser violement la troisième dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte violemment. Fenrir ne voyait plus rien mais entendit la chute du corps ainsi qu'un râle douloureux. Mura se déroba à l'étreinte de Fenrir pour aller voir l'étendue des blessures du nouvel arrivant en se servant de ses mains éclairées par un soin curatif.

- Masamune, tout va bien ? demanda Fenrir en regardant l'homme étendu contre le sol, une main crispée sur son ventre couvert de sang.

- Zame ... ils ...

- Ne parle pas, je vais te soigner, fit précipitamment Mura.

Alors qu'elle s'affairait à refermer la blessure profonde de Masamune, il retrouvait progressivement une respiration normale et pu enfin s'expliquer:

- J'ai voulu les empêcher ... d'emmener Zame ...

- Où l'ont-ils emmenée ? fit Fenrir avec un ton menaçant.

- Je ne sais pas ... elle avait peur ...

- Non ...

Masamune sentit sa chemise noire s'humidifier au fur et à mesure que Mura pleurait tout en le soignant. Il posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui releva ses yeux bruns rougis par les larmes vers lui.

- ça va aller, Mura, je suis là pour vous protéger toute les deux...

- Tu n'a même pas été capable de protéger Zame, comment veux-tu nous protéger tous les trois ! Cracha Fenrir, les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine.

- J'aurai bien aimé t'y voir, toi !

- J'aurais bougé mon gros cul et je l'aurais protégée !

- Ils nous sous-alimentent, ils nous stressent, ils nous poussent à bout ! Si tu crois que c'est forcément de ma faute qu'ils aient embarqué Zame, tu te trompes !

Le jeune homme s'était redressé malgré sa blessure. Ses longs cheveux bancs courraient sur ses épaules larges alors qu'il se tenait le ventre pour tenter d'endiguer la vague de douleur. Les yeux gris de Fenrir fixaient les bleus de Masamune avec un air de défit malgré l'obscurité quasi-totale de la pièce.

- Tu aurais au moins pu ne pas te blesser !

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi de me faire passer pour un incapable bon qu'à se faire blesser ?

- C'est pourtant le cas, non?

Mura s'était mise en position foetale, les mains couvrant sa tête, contre le mur: elle n'aimait pas quand Masamune et Fenrir se disputaient. Elle ressentait toute la tension dans l'air et elle se mettait pleurer.

- Masamune ... Fenrir, arrêtez de vous crier dessus ...

- T'es content de toi, tu a réussi à effrayer Mura !

- C'est toi qui as commencé à me gueuler dessus !

- Arrêtez !

Elle avait crié. Ses nerfs craquaient les uns après les autres. À travers le lien télépathique construit avec sa soeur, elle ressentait toutes ses souffrances, ses peurs, son déchirement. Soudainement, elle se figea, sentant l'esprit de Zame lui échapper. Elle était terrorisée.

- Ils vont venir nous chercher ... bientôt ...

A peine elle eut prononcé le "bientôt" que des hommes entrèrent dans leur cellule, les prenant de force, sans les ménager. Masamune grimaça de douleur quand un des hommes lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'obliger à les suivre. Ils marchaient en silence vers une pièce très éclairée. Sur le chemin, Mura tentait désespérément de renouer le contact avec Zame, sans succès. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle incroyablement lumineuse et les hommes les attachèrent à des objets imposants.

Masamune eut les poignets noués à la garde d'un katana planté dans le sol. A force de se débattre en vain, il avait rouvert sa blessure qui saignait abondamment. Il avait finit par abandonner ce combat perdu d'avance, se concentrant sur la douleur combinée des poignets et de son ventre. Il avait baissé la tête à défaut d'avoir pu le faire avec ses bras.

Mura était attachée à la garde d'une épée plantée dans le sol, elle aussi. Elle avait sentit que Zame était là, mais elle ne répondait plus à ses appels mentaux. Pourquoi ? Elle avait baissé la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, se sentant affreusement abandonnée.

Fenrir se débattait si furieusement qu'ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de l'attacher en lui écartant les bras au maximum aux deux roues d'une grande moto noire. Elle leur criait des injures, sans comprendre exactement le pourquoi du comment de leur incarcération.

- Nous pouvons y aller, fit une voix désagréablement traînante.

Les hommes en blanc acquiescèrent et commencèrent à incanter dans une langue oubliée. Les lumières s'éteignirent et de grands cercles d'invocations couleur vert Mako apparurent sous Masamune, Fenrir et Mura ainsi que sous trois armes plantées dans le sol en formant un triangle. Une légère lumière provenait des cercles.

- Bon sang, Masamune, débats-toi un peu ! Ils ne vont pas gagner comme ça ! Cria Fenrir.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils nous font ... avoua le jeune homme, honteux de lui même.

- Ils scellent nos âmes ...

Masamune et Fenrir regardèrent Mura avec un air étonné. Elle releva la tête vers eux, les yeux vides de toute émotions.

- Ils ont scellé ... Zame dans les trois armes là-bas. Ils font pareil avec nous ... nous allons mourir ...

- Mais bon sang, pourquoi ? À quoi ça peut servir de sceller l'âme des gens ? S'énerva Fenrir.

- Un sort pire que la mort ! Vous ne serez jamais vraiment morts, mais une fois scellés dans des objets, votre vie ne sera plus que souffrance et désolation ! Ricana l'homme qui avait fait débuter la cérémonie.

Sur ces mots, la luminosité des cercles s'accentua. Ils hurlèrent de douleur, sentant des milliards d'aiguilles leur traverser le corps en même temps que leurs âmes se détachaient. Ils s'évanouirent quand ils furent presque totalement vidés de leurs esprits.

* * *

><p>Cette fiction n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, j'ai eu cette idée de fiction en discutant avec le Nuggets KFC (alias Nyny). L'humour viendra plus tard, pour l'instant c'est plus un truc déprimant et intrigant qu'autre chose … Le prologue a été écrit en cinq heures … oui, vous avez bien lu, il m'a fallu cinq heures pour sortir un navet pareil.<p>

Je l'ai enfin sorti ma fiction sur ton Chocobo préféré … alors, contente le poulet ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Une sonnerie.

Plutôt désagréable comme sonnerie, d'ailleurs … En quelques secondes, il l'identifia comme étant la sonnerie du téléphone branché dans sa chambre qui lui servait aussi de bureau. Il se força à sortir des couvertures chaudes pour aller décrocher. Chose décidément impossible à faire dès que l'on vient de se réveiller. Il entendit des pas précipités près de lui avant qu'une voix incroyablement aiguë ne termine de le réveiller.

- Cloud ! Ton téléphone sonne !

La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire pour montrer à Marlène qu'il était bien réveillé était un grognement plaintif.

- Allez, debout Cloud ! Sinon Tifa va encore te traiter de larve !

Il grogna encore, levant la main hors des draps vers Malène pour lui faire signe de partir. Celle-ci lui prit la main et la lui tira dans l'espoir de le sortir de son lit.

- Allez ! Lève-toi !

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de forcing de la part de la petite, Cloud se décida enfin à se lever. Il envoya valser les couvertures à l'autre bout du lit et se leva en soupirant. Marlène contente d'elle, redescendit et alla prévenir la barmaid. Il marcha d'un pas traînant vers le combiné et le prit en émergeant toujours de son sommeil.

- Service de livraison Cloud Strife, s'annonça-t-il.

- Enfin ! Et bah, t'en met du temps à décrocher !

- Tu peux garder tes commentaires pour toi, Reno ?

- Oulà, t'es pas de bonne humeur toi …

- Tu viens de me réveiller

- Il est onze heures du mat' quand même …

- J'avais des livraisons tardives hier soir. Alors, que me veut Rufus ?

- On a retrouvé l'épée de Sephiroth dans les décombres de Midgar.

- Et Rufus veut que je la livre à qui ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. Depuis qu'on l'a récupérée, elle émet des sons étranges quand elle est touchée par un autre métal et brille dans le noir.

- Tu es sûr que c'est bien celle de Sephiroth ?

- L'unique, l'authentique Masamune, propriété de l'ancien Général Sephiroth. Ça te va pour les présentations ?

- Pourquoi tu me mets au courant ?

- Bah … t'es aussi concerné … je veux dire en tant qu'ex-SOLDAT, membre d'AVALANCHE … sauveur de la planète quoi !

- Je suis livreur maintenant.

- Oh, allez, tu ne vas pas nous laisser comme ça !

- Sephiroth est mort. Il ne reste plus rien des cellules de Jenova. Les incarnés ont été dissous par la Rivière de la Vie et les géostigmas ont disparus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux craindre de l'épée d'un mort ?

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne m'attendais pas à l'apparition des incarnés, alors on ne sait jamais … Si ça se trouve, c'est une épée démoniaque qui boit le sang des victimes qu'elle tue pour invoquer un effroyable démon venu des fins fonds des âges …

- Reno …

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler quand tu es bourré.

- Mais … ?

Cloud raccrocha pour ne plus entendre la voix agaçante de Reno. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, quelques mèches de cheveux blonds lui retombaient sur le visage. Il se mit à réfléchir sur ce que venait de lui dire le Turk. Et si Sephiroth était réellement capable de se réincarné grâce à Masamune ? L'hypothèse était possible, après tout, Hojo a très bien pu faire des expériences sur l'épée de son cobaye préféré, fou comme il l'était…

Un frisson désagréable lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il repensait aux atrocités que ce même scientifique lui avait fait subir après l'accident de Nibelheim. Comme pour se protéger du souvenir de la folie de cet homme, il mit en position fœtale en se dissimulant le visage derrière ses larges mains. Il revoyait encore les scalpels couverts de sang, les seringues remplies de Mako, le sourire incroyablement satisfait et sadique de leur bourreau et de son équipe, les cris de détresse douloureuse qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Zack quand on lui incisait la peau à vif … Il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de son geste : il avait passé l'âge de faire des cauchemars à cause de mauvais souvenirs !

Cloud se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Une fois son visage rafraîchit, il se regarda dans le miroir. Son teint blafard et ses yeux encore ensommeillés ne trompaient personne : il dormait mal la nuit. Son sommeil était trop peu reposant pour le remettre correctement d'aplomb. Il commençait toutes ses journée fatigué dès le sortir du lit. Est-ce que c'était vraiment _cette_ vie que Zack avait sauvée ? Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea sa tête dans le lavabo rempli d'eau tiède pour terminer de se réveiller. Quand il la ressortit, il chercha à tâtons la serviette et ne trouva que le contact froid du radiateur sur lequel elle aurait dû être posée. Cloud pesta en silence tout en essayant d'essorer sa masse impressionnante de cheveux fins et blonds au maximum pour pouvoir descendre sans avoir le T-shirt trempé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain. En marchant dans le couloir, il vit Denzel courir avec une passoire sur la tête, une cuillère en bois dans la main et un couvercle de casserole dans l'autre, une sorte de drap noir flottait derrière lui.

- Je suis le méchant Chevalier noir en cape noire ! Et j'ai décidé que tu allais te marier avec moi, Princesse des Fleurs !

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Au secours, Cloud !

Marlène courut vers lui pour se dissimuler derrière ses jambes. Une sorte de drap blanc flottait derrière elle aussi. Ses cheveux habituellement coiffés en une longue tresse étaient parsemés de petites fleurs jaune foncé. Les mêmes que celles qu'ils avaient plantées pour marquer l'endroit de la tombe de Zack, à la place de la Buster Sword qui, livrée à la pluie et à l'usure du temps, s'était abîmée plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Viens battre mon garde du corps, espèce de Chevalier de pacotille ! Lança la petite en lui tirant la langue.

A ce moment, Tifa apparut, les poings sur les hanches, visiblement énervée. A la plus grande surprise de Cloud qui pensait que les enfants allaient se faire passer un savon, elle dit d'une voix douce et posée, sur un ton de conseil :

- Marlène, Denzel, je veux bien que vous jouiez dans le bar, mais combien de fois je vous ais demandé de faire moins de bruit ? Vous dérangez les clients avec votre grabuge.

- Désolés Tifa … On va arrêter.

- Vous pouvez continuer à jouer, mais en faisant moins de bruit. On est d'accord ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête avant de monter dans leur chambre pour finir la « bataille du Chevalier noir en cape noire contre la Princesse des Fleurs ». Juste avant de refermer la porte, Marlène défit sa « cape » et la tendit à Cloud.

- Tiens, c'est pour tes cheveux.

Elle repartit aussitôt pour ne pas risquer de se faire gronder encore plus parce qu'elle avait piqué la serviette de la salle de bain pour jouer avec Denzel. Cloud resta un instant immobile, la serviette dans la main, sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le rire léger de Tifa le sortit de sa torpeur.

- Tu as eu des problèmes avec la douche ce matin ?

- Si tu appelle Marlène et Denzel comme des « problèmes de douche », alors oui, j'en ai eu un.

- C'est pour ça que tu as complètement trempé ton T-shirt ?

- C'était une pénurie de serviettes de toilettes.

- Allez files te sécher les cheveux, tu vas finir par tomber malade.

- Oui Maman ! fit-il sur un ton ironique, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

- Je retourne dans le bar, les clients m'attendent.

- Ok.

Elle lui tourna le dos après un énième sourire amusé et partit s'occuper de ses clients. De son côté, Cloud retourna dans la salle de bain et se sécha les cheveux d'un geste expert. En voyant l'état du T-shirt avec lequel il avait l'habitude de dormir, il se décida à enfiler son habituel gilet noir sans manches et son pantalon de la même couleur, sans oublier ses divers accessoires qui le rendaient si « cool » et « classe » d'après Denzel.

Alors qu'il positionnait correctement les sangles de son support portatif pour ses épées, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Reno quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Et si la Masamune de Sephiroth était réellement une menace ? Les dégâts causés par un Bahamut invoqué par Kadaj étaient encore visibles dans le paysage urbain de Edge et si le Cauchemar de la Planète venait à réapparaître, la ville serait certainement prise pour cible. Des centaines d'innocents risqueraient d'être blessés si le légendaire Première Classe venait à se réincarner.

Cloud serra son poing ganté de cuir en pensant à cette possibilité : non, il ne laisserai jamais passer ça, pas juste après l'épisode des géostigmas. En faisant de lui son héritage vivant, Zack lui avait offert sa force, ses rêves et son honneur de héros. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur ! Pour tous ces gens qui ont perdu de vue leur avenir, pour tous ceux qui travaillent à reconstruire le monde, pour tous ces enfants qui veulent à nouveau sourire face à un futur serein, pour tous ceux qui sont morts trop injustement, pour lui-même … Cloud se leva et descendit les escaliers. Il ne fut même pas surpris quand il vit que Tifa était en train de discuter avec Yuffie, qui s'était assise à un tabouret de bar. La ninja lui fit un grand sourire et le salua.

- Alors, le chocobo a bien dormi ?

- Le chocobo te dit d'aller voir ailleurs si il y est.

- Tu t'es levé de la patte gauche ce matin ? Continua Yuffie d'un air toujours aussi amusé.

- Yuffie, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures… dit Cloud en soupirant.

- Oh, t'es vraiment pas drôle !

- Euh … Cloud, Rude a appelé toute à l'heure, dit Tifa en arrêtant l'élan de Yuffie.

- Il voulait quoi ?

- Que tu viennes au siège de la WRO pour voir Rufus et Reeve. Apparemment, Reno a déjà essayé de t'appeler ce matin, mais tu l'aurais envoyé voir ailleurs, fit la barmaid en essuyant un verre tranquillement.

- C'est lui qui m'a réveillé ce matin, j'avais autre chose à l'esprit que l'écouter à débiter ses conneries dès le réveil.

- J'avais raison, tu t'es levé de la mauvaise patte ce matin !

- Yuffie … je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ? dit Cloud, un peu agacé par la ninja.

- Je veux récupérer mes matérias.

- Depuis quand j'ai des matérias à toi ?

- Depuis que tu n'as plus besoin des tiennes.

- Tu peux toujours attendre pour les avoir.

- Eh ! Mais t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Je vais me gêner !

La petite Utaïenne lui tira la langue avant de lui tourner le dos, toujours assise sur son tabouret. Cloud passa près d'elle et s'adressa à Tifa :

- Je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent.

Tifa acquiesça, comme à son habitude. Cloud sortit du salon sans prendre son épée : les monstres ne venaient plus à Edge depuis que les Incarnés avaient étés renvoyés dans la Rivière de la Vie. Il enfourcha sa moto et mit le contact. Un bruit de mécanique bien huilée et bien entretenue le salua et le fit sourire inconsciemment. Il positionna ses lunettes protectrices sur ses yeux injectés de Mako avant d'empoigner fermement les poignées recouvertes de cuir. La moto démarra et il sortit du quartier du Septième Ciel.

Cloud roulait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il avait fait un grand détour, pour pousser un peu plus le moteur de sa moto, sentir le vent courir sur son visage et jouer avec ses mèches qui passaient leur temps à défier la gravité. Il aimait cette sensation de liberté. Il arrêta sa moto quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il ouvrit le clapet et vit les pixels de son écran former quatre lettres qui lui paraissaient désagréables: « R », « E », « N », « O ». Cloud soupira en se demandant pourquoi il avait donné son numéro de portable à ce Turk si agaçant et partit en direction du centre ville de Edge, sans répondre à l'appel. Rufus devait s'impatienter de le voir arriver, rien de plus.

Alors que l'aiguille de son compteur frôlait les 150 km/h, il entendit un bruit suspect quand un gravier vint percuter le flanc de la moto. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le véhicule se mit à briller étrangement d'une lumière verte. La même lumière que celle que dégageait la Mako. Il ralentit l'allure alors qu'il aperçut les hautes tours de Edge. Le compteur affichait 100 km/h.

Nouveau bruit étrange.

La lumière réapparut et s'intensifia, aveuglante.

Cloud se sentit voler quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un buisson veuille bien ralentir sa chute pour le moins impressionnante. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais une chose était sûre et certaine : il était tombé de sa moto.

Un mal violent lui serra le crâne. Cloud porta sa main là où la douleur semblait être la plus forte et la regarda avec effroi : il saignait de la tête. Et pas qu'un peu, d'après le liquide grenat qui coulait à présent sur son front du côté droit, l'aveuglant à moitié. Il se releva avec difficultés et partit vers sa moto pour y trouver quelques potions pour se soigner en attendant les soins apportés par des mains expertes.

La silhouette de son véhicule se dessinait petit à petit à l'horizon. A nouveau, il se mit à briller, aveuglément. Cloud se protégea les yeux avec son avant-bras couvert de tissus noir. Quand la luminosité descendit d'un cran, sa moto avait disparu, laissant place à une femme évanouie sur le sol. Il réduisit la distance entre eux et se pencha vers elle.

Elle était grande, même plus que lui-même, aucuns doutes là-dessus. À peine plus vielle que lui, certainement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts à l'exception d'une mèche qui lui arrivait au niveau du bassin. Elle portait une tenue en cuir noir mettant en valeur ses formes encore plus généreuses que celles de Tifa, si c'était possible. De nombreuses tries ensanglantées décoraient la peau pâle. Son visage assez fin n'exprimait aucune douleur.

- Hey ! Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Cloud retira son gant droit en s'aidant de ses dents, tachant ses lèvres de sang au passage, et posa son index et son majeur au niveau de la carotide. Léger … mais présent. Une pulsation. Son cœur battait. L'inconnue n'était pas morte, seulement évanouie. Il souffla, soulagé, avant de sombrer, lui aussi, dans l'inconscience. Il avait perdu trop de sang dans l'accident.

* * *

><p>Pardon ! Désolée du retard immense que j'ai pris ! (stupides TPE !) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<p>

Un 'tit merci au poulet kwakFC, à emokami et à Ren-kami de m'avoir aidé (même si c'était pas beaucoup) à écrire ce chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 2

Aïe …

Ce fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa en se réveillant. La deuxième étant: « où est-ce que j'ai encore atterrît ? ». Cloud regarda autour de lui: murs de lambris clairs, lumière douce, sol de parquet plus foncé. Il était allongé dans un lit plutôt confortable.

- Alors elle se réveille la « Belle aux bois dormants » ?

Génial, Reno était là pour l'emmerder dès le réveil ! Ça s'annonçait plutôt bien comme journée … Cloud tenta de se relever, mais la migraine qui avait élu domicile dans son crâne n'avait visiblement pas envie de bouger de là …

- Tu devrais pas bouger, t'as fait une sacrée chute !

- Et ? fit froidement le « livreur ».

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable quand même...

Cloud se retourna rapidement et vit Rufus entrer dans la pièce. Depuis que la rivière de la vie lui avait soigné ses Géostigmas, il avait retrouvé un peu de cet air suffisant qui le caractérisait tant avant la chute du Météore. Toujours paraplégique – petit souvenir laissé par l'Arme de Diamant -, il était assis dans son fauteuil roulant poussé par Elena. Tseng n'était pas loin, prêt à agir en cas de problèmes et surtout si son patron décidait de se lever alors que ses jambes ne seraient pas forcément du même avis.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te récupère inconscient en moins d'un mois, termina-t-il.

- Et t'es plutôt lourd à porter ! Ajouta Reno.

- Et toi t'es lourd à supporter, Reno …

Le Turk lança un regard indigné à son patron mais quand il vit l'air glacial que celui-ci avait prit, il se contenta de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder au niveau de ses chaussures.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as eu une soudaine envie de faire une sieste dans les plaines près de Edge ?

- Je … j'ai eu un accident de moto en allant voir ce pourquoi Reno m'avait appelé ce matin. Rien de plus, expliqua le blond.

- Tu connais la fille qui était avec toi ?

- Quelle fille ?

- On t'as retrouvé évanoui près d'une fille qui, visiblement, avait prit plus cher que toi dans l'accident, dit Elena avec une voix neutre.

- Elle va bien ?

- Nous l'avons auscultée. Elle n'a rien, juste des cicatrices et des blessures légères.

Un bruit de verre brisé les interrompit. Cela venait de la pièce d'à côté. Elena laissa son patron avec Reno pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Le roux se posta devant le fauteuil, son électro-rod prêt à frapper quiconque s'approcherait de Rufus Shinra d'un peu trop près. Par réflexe, elle avait dégainé son arme de service de son holster et s'était placée derrière la porte d'où venait le bruit, prête à intervenir. Elle regarda Tseng et hocha la tête : lui aussi était prêt. Elena ouvrit la porte et pointa son arme sur la personne qui était enfermée dans ladite pièce.

- Jetez votre arme ! Ordonna-t-elle avec une voix assez assurée.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà en avoir une …

La voix de l'homme en face d'eux était suave et incroyablement sensuelle. L'humour déplacé de l'inconnu fit tiquer la dernière recrue des Turks et elle resserra sa prise sur son arme.

- Les mains derrière la tête, tout de suite !

L'inconnu la regarda avec une incompréhension teintée d'amusement. Une voix plus féminine et sauvage s'éleva derrière lui, coupant court à toute négociations de sa part.

- Fais pas le con et obéis, Masa', c'est pas le moment idéal pour tester tes nouvelles techniques de drague.

- Bon, ok, si ça peut te faire plaisir …

L'homme leva ses mains et les posa sur sa nuque, imitant la jeune femme à ses côtés. Apparaissant derrière eux, Rude frottait l'arrière du crâne, ce qu'il faisait souvent quand il était embarrassé.

- Rudo, tout va bien ? demanda Reno, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ouais, j'ai rien.

- Pas blessé ?

- Non, j'ai juste fait tomber un verre. Ils sont inoffensifs.

- Elena, Tseng, baissez vos armes, ordonna Rufus.

- Bien Monsieur.

En bonne Turk obéissante, Elena rangea son arme dans son holster, imitant Tseng. Cloud – qui avait la désagréable impression de faire de la figuration depuis quelques temps – se leva lentement du lit où il avait été allongé pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se raidit instinctivement quand il vit une interminable chevelure argentée.

- Eh, tête de piaf, ça va pas ? Railla Reno. T'as l'air constipé…

- Se …

- Enfin, plus que d'habitude…

- Se …

- Si tu pouvais passer à la deuxième syllabe, ça nous avancerait un peu plus …

- Sephiroth … lâcha Cloud en un souffle.

- Tu sais où il est ?

L'argenté traversa la pièce en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait le dire et attrapa Cloud par le col de son haut zippé. Il le souleva d'une dizaine de centimètres du sol en plantant ses yeux lavande dans ceux bleus du « livreur » et commença à le secouer avec ardeur.

- Où est-il ? Où est Sephiroth ? Réponds !

Cloud sentit la migraine s'installer confortablement dans son crâne au fur et à mesure qu'on le remuait dans tous les sens. L'argenté cessa subitement son geste quand il reçut un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. Il lâcha le blond avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux, se tenant le thorax avec l'espoir vain d'atténuer la douleur.

- Ça par contre, Fenrir, t'étais pas obligée … couina-t-il entre ses dents.

- Il est convalescent, espèce d'abruti !

Elle se tourna vers Cloud et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

- Eh, ça va aller ?

- Plus ou moins … grogna-t-il en se massant les tempes.

- Ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu es … ?

- Je m'appelle Fenrir. L'autre loque par terre à côté, c'est Masamune.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Malheureusement pour moi, oui. Vous êtes ?

- Je suis Rufus Shinra. Voici mes Turks : Tseng, Elena, Reno et Rude. Et notre « livreur », Cloud.

- Donc, en résumé, on a : un handicapé hautain, un réfugié politique, une timide maladive, un fêtard certainement playboy, une armoire à glace aussi causante qu'une pierre tombale et un dépressif fan de gel capillaire, fit Fenrir en décomptant sur ses doigts fins. Ça promet !

- Ça promet quoi ? Fit Rufus, visiblement irrité par la présence de la jeune femme.

- Rien, laissez tombez …

Fenrir attrapa le col du manteau noir de Masamune – qui était encore par terre - et l'entraîna dans la pièce où ils avaient étés enfermés, laissant les autres seuls, dans la plus grande incompréhension.

- Reno, Rude, allez les surveiller.

- Ça marche Patron !

- Strife, tu me dois des explications.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Pourquoi tu as laissé un clone de Sephiroth en vie ? AVALANCHE était sensée les avoir tous détruits, il y a deux ans …

- Le but d'AVALANCHE n'était pas de détruire les clones de Sephiroth mais de sauver la planète en déclanchant le Sacre pour arrêter le Météore…

- Qui a été invoqué parce que tu as donné la Matéria Noire à Sephiroth…

Elena serra les dents : généralement, quand Cloud et Rufus se lançaient dans la bataille des reproches, celle-ci risquait de durer un sacré bout de temps.

- J'ai été manipulé par Jenova !

- Tu n'as même pas essayé de lui résister …

- Je n'ai pas choisi de me faire injecter ces cellules.

- Tu savais à quoi tu t'en tenais puisque tu voulais faire partie du SOLDAT.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir un clone de Sephiroth.

- Tu n'aurais pas dit ça, il y a quelques années …

- C'était avant qu'il ne découvre ce que ta société lui avait fait !

- Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable des actes des scientifiques de mon père.

- Même en tant que Vice-président, tu aurais dû pouvoir faire quelque chose !

- Les expériences qui ont étés faites au Manoir Shinra m'ont été cachées jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au pouvoir, je …

- As-tu au moins idée de tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? interrompit Cloud, la gorge serrée. As-tu, ne serrait-ce qu'une seconde, imaginé la douleur de chacune des expériences auxquelles ils nous soumettaient ?

- Je sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles, j'ai eu des géostigmas …

- Les crises provoquées par la progression des géostigmas ne sont rien comparée à la brûlure du Mako, coupa l'Ex-SOLDAT en serrant les dents.

- Moi qui pensais que les membres du SOLDAT étaient suffisamment fiers pour aller au-delà de la douleur …

- Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !

La voix de Cloud s'était transformée en hurlement de rage. Tseng et Elena se positionnèrent devant leur patron pour le protéger d'un éventuel excès de colère. Il se retourna vivement et ouvrit la porte. Fenrir et Masamune le regardèrent sans rien comprendre.

- Venez, on y va.

Son ton n'avait laissé aucune place à la négociation. Il n'ajouta rien de plus partit vers la sortie, suivant les deux étrangers. Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, il tourna la tête vers Rufus et dit avec une voix froide et coupante :

- La perte de ma mère, l'anéantissement de mon village natal, les expériences scientifiques qui m'ont amené à devenir fou, la mort de mon mentor … tout ça, c'est à cause de la Shinra.

- Mentor ?

- Celui qui avait le plus de rêves et d'ambitions dans tout le SOLDAT. Première classe, Zack Fair. Ça te dit quelque chose ou tu t'es empressé de classer ça dans le dossier « sans importance » ?

Rufus lui répondit par un silence pesant. Cloud lui tourna définitivement le dos et rejoignit Fenrir et Masamune après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui. Il balaya du regard le chemin d'accès sans y voir ce qu'il cherchait. Il jura à voix basse:

- Merde !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, le blondinet ? Demanda Masamune avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- J'ai plus ma moto ! Mais quel con !

Il sortit son portable d'un geste rageur et composa le numéro du Septième Ciel. Au bout de quelques sonneries, la voix de Denzel lui répondit.

- Allo ?

- Denzel ? Tu peux me passer Tifa ?

- Cloud ! Attend un peu, je l'appelle.

Il attendit quelques secondes et le petit garçon lui reparla à nouveau.

- Tu sais quoi ? Il y a des filles qu'on connait pas qui sont dans ta chambre. Barret sait pas trop quoi faire et il les prend pour des voleuses. Yuffie est persuadée qu'elles en veulent à ses euh … tes matérias.

- À quoi elles ressemblent ?

- Elles sont plus grandes que moi et elles sont blondes. Attend, je te passe Tifa, elle est arrivée.

- D'accord.

- Cloud ? Tu appelles rarement, il y a un problème ?

- Ouais, je me retrouve sans moto et je suis coincé au siège actuel de la Shinra. Edge est à 50 kilomètres et j'ai pas franchement envie de marcher, surtout que j'ai deux personnes avec moi.

- Ah … je demande à Barret s'il peut venir te chercher, d'accord ?

- Merci. Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoires de voleuses de matérias?

- Elles sont apparues avec des grenades aveuglantes au Mako dans ta chambre, coupa la voix de Yuffie – qui avait visiblement arraché le combiné des mains de Tifa -, on les a arrêtées avant qu'elles ne fassent quelque chose. Et Tifa me dit de te dire que Barret arrive, il en a pas pour trop longtemps, au grand maximum une demi-heure.

- Ok, on les attend.

Il raccrocha et posa son regard sur Fenrir. Celle-ci la regarda avec un air interrogatif.

- Quelqu'un viendra nous chercher dans une demi-heure.

- Rah ! Pourquoi on doit toujours attendre ? Se plaignit Masamune.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie de me taper 50 kilomètres à pied, Masa'.

- Faignante.

- Tu dis ça mais tu te plains tout le temps, fit Fenrir en croisant ses bras sur son imposante poitrine.

- Ouais mais j'ai de bonnes raisons !

- Comme ?

- J'ai pas d'exemples pour le moment mais ...

- Pffff, c'est que du bluff...

- Bon ça vous dérangerai d'arrêter de vous gueuler dessus ? Grogna Cloud. J'ai déjà suffisamment mal à la tête comme ça, j'ai pas besoin que vous vous engueuliez en prime.

- Pardon Cloud ...

- Tsss, s'pèce de soumise, fit Masamune.

Une veine sur la tempe de Fenrir gonfla violemment et elle serra les dents. Masamune n'eut pas le temps de voir l'uppercut qui vint lui caresser le menton avec une douceur inexistante. Déséquilibré, il recula pour ne pas tomber puis essuya le sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Nan mais ça va pas ? Hurla-t-il.

- Arrêtes de brailler ou je t'assomme.

La demi heure qui passa fut la plus longue de toute leur vie. Chacun s'était enfermé dans un mutisme profond : Cloud pour calmer sa migraine, Masamune pour éviter de nouvelles représailles de la part de la jeune femme et Fenrir pour permettre à Cloud de se sentir mieux. Quand la camionnette de Barret arriva, celui-ci descendit de l'habitacle et en apercevant l'argenté adossé contre un arbre, il ne put s'empêcher de dégainer son bras mécanique et de le pointer vers Masamune.

- Euh, salut ? Tenta-t-il pour apaiser l'ambiance.

- Non Barret, ne le tue pas, il n'a rien fait ! Intervint Cloud en se plaçant entre le chef d'AVALANCHE et l'argenté.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis une danseuse d'opéra les jours impairs du mois … Qu'est-ce que fout un clone ici ?

- Justement, il faut que je t'en parle ...

Cloud prit le bras de Barret et l'entraîna au loin, sous le regard soulagé de Masamune.

* * *

><p>Wala ! 'Ais fini ! Bref, je passe, sans transition, aux remerciements. Alors pour commencer, un énorme Merci à Nyny qui m'a débloqué pour l'engueulade entre Cloud et Rufus, je m'étais perdue dans mes tirades ... et Nyny m'a débloqué ! Ensuite, un énorme merci à Emokami qui m'a offert l'occasion de jouer au CD3 de FFVII, à FFVIII, à FFIX ... bref, merci l'émulateur ! et à Ren-kami pour m'avoir donné un putain de défi à faire (10 OS, allez la remercier) dont le premier est sorti hier (et oui, je suis dans ma période généreuse; je poste deux jours d'intervalle): comme ça je vais me forcer à écrire pour votre plus grand bonheur (ou malheur, c'est à vous de voir).<p> 


End file.
